The main purpose of industrial trucks is to pick up, transport and set down loads,. These loads are elevated by a load support such as, a load supporting fork. On industrial trucks without a stacking-in function, the load support lifts as much of a load that can be transported. On industrial trucks with stacking-in function, the load support has an adjustable height relative to a lifting scaffold.
Transporting objects having a high centre of gravity or a low weight with a small horizontal area when standing-up tend to fall down from the load support, particularly when the industrial truck drives over uneven ground or through curves. For this reason, load holders have already become known which exert a pushing force against the transporting object from above, in order to prevent any falling down of the transported object from the pallet or of the pallet from the load support. From DL 9418354 U1 or EP 467210 B2, a load holding device with a horizontal plate has become known, which can be moved in the vertical direction by a second lifting device, independently of the lifting of the load support, and which is pushed onto the transporting load from above. However this is difficult when transporting objects of different heights because they can not be secured on the load support at the same time.
The prior art has proposed attempted solutions to this problem. From DL 412989 C or WO 214206 A2 it is known to mount several load holders side by side on the support device. Through this, it is possible to clamp fast several transporting objects of different height, which are situated side by side on the load support. However, it is not possible to sufficiently clamp fast transported objects of different heights which are situated in the longitudinal direction (fork direction) in front to each other.
From GB 2250267 A or from DE 2929621 C2 it is known to dispose several plates side by side or back to back on one load support, which are movable with respect to each other. It is a disadvantage that the height differences between the individual transporting objects have to be in relatively narrow limits. Furthermore, with several load holders or plates, respectively, the construction is limited by weight and complexity of the construction with respect to their number and the extension of the transporting objects.
This invention is based on the objective to provide a device for holding a load on a load support of an industrial truck by which transporting objects of significantly differing heights can be fixed on the load support.